saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ketsueki
Miho Aso, better know as Ketsueki (血液,'' lit. ''blood) is a player of Evoked Legends Online. Appearance Ketsueki wears a white skin-tight bodysuit underneath a set of mechanized armor that is both light-weight and well-armored. This armor itself is colored a dark silver with red, vein-like details all throughout the armor. While the armor covers Ketsueki's body, there is no helmet equipped. Instead, Ketsueki wears a black glass face-mask that features a two-dimensional design on it meant to resemble a plague doctor's mask, with a headset underneath that allows her to manipulate her drones and a retractable mouth plate so that Ketsueki can drink blood whenever she needs. She carries her Cipher Rifle in three separated components that are stored on her belt, and her Necrom Drones are kept inside cylindrical containers resembling grenades on her belt as well. Her right thigh has a holster attached to it for her H&K Mark 23. Should her Cipher Rifle become inaccessible in anyway, she carries a FALKOR Defense Carbon Fiber PETRA AR-15 with a modified frame to allow it to compact itself greatly in order for her to store it in a medium-sized storage space in her armor. When Ketsueki isn't in her armor, she wears a black dress shirt underneath a white blazer, a white skirt with black pinstripes, and black heels. Her dress shirt always has the top buttons undone to show off her impressive bust, which she uses to her advantage; she even does this with her real-life school uniform to tease anyone interested in her. She carries a briefcase with her at all times, which contains her Cipher Rifle, her custom Petra AR-15 rifle, two pairs of Drone containers, and some business materials over all of this as a disguise. Personality Miho is a very two-sided individual. One moment, she's your greatest supporter, and if you disappoint or fail her, she treats you like lukewarm garbage and will avoid you like the plague; or she'll just pretend you never existed to begin with. Generally speaking, Miho loves being the center of attention and enjoys being the life of the party. She loves making friends and is glad to have another friend, but she also likes to know every little detail. Miho is the kind of girl that won't stop gossiping and is always looking for something. Deep down, Miho is just insecure about herself, just like every teenager. She wants to know everything about everyone so that she has the illusion of power. If someone mistreats her, Miho can blackmail said person into doing whatever she wants them to do. Miho has recently taken an interest in Kurenai due to her not knowing him that much. It's obvious that she wants to get some dirt on him, but Kurenai, being the cold and distant guy he is, has avoided Miho as much as he can, and then some. However, her interactions with him appear to be too friendly and have disturbed Kurenai slightly. Background Miho grew up with a wealthy family where she was treated as a princess. Her real parents had actually passed away; her mother died during childbirth, and her father became so depressed he left Miho up for adoption before killing himself. When a wealthy family was looking to adopt, they chose Miho after hearing about the tragedy of her parents. Since the family didn't want Miho to ever feel sad again, they treated her as a princess, which wasn't that hard considering how wealthy her new family was. And so, Miho was raised to be high and mighty. While she doesn't act like a princess, Miho certainly knows how to be friendly and is certainly aware of how to blackmail people. After a few years, Miho has become a high school student with high grades and a copy of Evoked Legends Online because of the latter's rising popularity within the student population at school. Relationships * Damasu-kai - Executive member ** Kurokage - Friends, with benefits ** Reigai - Ally ** Chaser - Ally Abilities Because she's a vampire, Ketsueki has enhanced physical capabilities and can drain blood to increase those abilities for a short time. Of course, she has all the vampiric abilities and disabilities of a vampire. However, her in-game equipment is able to compensate for a few of these disadvantages. For one thing, her prototype exosuit system. It was given the designation "Blood Parade" due to the armor being designed specifically to be compatible with Ketsueki's vampire avatar. As such, it provides defense against wooden stakes and can release concussive blasts from wrist-mounted launchers to disorient an enemy. Not only that, but the armor hides a few sub-machine guns within the plating, which deploy and are able to fire small caliber ammunition because they're only meant to be used for cover fire while she manipulates her Necrom drones. Now onto the Necrom drones. Each drone is 6 feet tall and colored dark silver with green lighting running throughout in an irregular pattern not unlike veins. They all have one, large optical unit resembling a cyclops, but with a horn attached to the top of said optic to give off an intimidating look. All of these units are equipped with a single DMSD-17 Compact Arcane Energy Rifle in the left hand and a single DMSD-42 Compact Arcane Energy Cannon in the right hand, which are stored in holsters built into their thigh armor casing. The Necrom units are given pre-programmed functions and can maneuver wherever Ketsueki commands them to. Moving into how Ketsueki controls the units. Ketsueki herself wears a headset that provides a limited mental link to each deployed drone. From there, she can command each unit individually and tell them where to go and what to do. For personal armaments, Ketsueki carries an H&K Mark 23 pistol with an underbarrel laser aiming module as a sidearm, a Beretta U22 Neos modified into an SMG, a FALKOR Defense Petra AR-15 rifle. and her personal Cipher rifle. Her Beretta U22 Neos was originally a pistol before she had the Damasu-kai modified it with a select-fire mechanism and give it a sub-machine gun frame. Her FALKOR Defense Petra is a modified AR-15 rifle which has been personalized with a custom frame that allows it to compact itself into a much smaller size and is equipped with a scope that implements holographic reticles into a standard rifle scope. All her weapons designed to fire actual bullets use a composite hollow-point ammo type featuring C4 kickers, stolen from an official blueprint submitted to the government and employed by the Sin Squadron. The Cipher rifle is a simple weapon: it's a rifle that is designed to fire micro-explosives. Ketsueki can set the timer on each explosive, and can load different micro-explosive types into the rifle such as EMP projectiles or concentrated laser explosives; the latter projectile is an explosive that releases lasers in addition to a frag grenade-style explosion. Ketsueki carries the following projectiles for her Cipher rifle: micro-explosive, EMP, concentrated laser, Angelic damage, Demonic damage, Mana drain, and Arcane explosives. She's requested for soul-damage explosives, but the Damasu-kai R&D teams haven't been able to successfully create such a projectile yet. Trivia * I was thinking that Kurokage needed a female companion among the Damasu-kai Executives. And so, Ketsueki is here. * Her bust size is an F-cup. * Her Necrom drones are able to be mass-produced, but only Ketsueki is allowed to have them as she uses them to form a body-guard squadron of some time. ** Because of this, Ketsueki is only allowed up to 4 drones on her being at all times. * This is one of the first OCs I've made in a while during a school week. Yay? Category:ELO Player Category:Female Category:Vampire (ELO) Category:Character Category:Antagonist